


Poems to Pass the Time

by LittleBallOfHate



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBallOfHate/pseuds/LittleBallOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of poems that come to my head whenever. Sorry I'm no good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh my darling, I love you so very much but I fear that our time together is coming to an end so for the last time let me tell you that I love you more than anything in this world. Gold, jewels, and gems can't compete for my love for you. So my darling let me give you one last kiss, and I hope that in the my next lifetime I will be able to meet you once again but for now, I must say goodbye, so my darling, my dear, I must say that I love you for the last time.


	2. Strange

Hello stranger, how are you? What is it you are doing here? What is it that you are looking for? Looking for something? Someone perhaps? Sorry to burst your bubble but it seems that the only things here are you and me. It seems a bit strange to be looking for something in a place that has nothing. Yes, quite strange in fact. Quite strange indeed. It makes you a strange stranger. But then again it's not like I'm any better. Sitting alone in the nothing place. Why I'm just as strange as you stranger. Now that I think about it where is here? I don't remember even coming here in the first place. Perhaps I came when I was younger and now can't remember, I must be quite old by now. Or maybe I've always been here. How long have you been here? A minute or two? Or maybe a day or two? Or even a year or two? Or maybe forever. I can't tell, I'm not very good at keeping time you know. But what I do know is that this is strange. Very strange indeed. But then again life is strange, isn't it?


End file.
